


and then deflate

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: finding yourself again, josh learns, is very difficult.





	and then deflate

**Author's Note:**

> a vent, but a quiet one.

finding yourself again, josh learns, is very difficult. 

(he’s been working on it, but it’s still very hard.)

november comes, and he doesn’t think about it until he accidentally triggers himself by flickering a light. he doesn’t think about how it was this month until the month’s almost over. 

(he doesn’t like thinking about it in general.)

tyler’s the one who remembers, all gentle hands and soft smiles. he remembers that november is a bad month. 

(though maybe tyler has forgotten, and he’s just always like this.)

josh clings to tyler in november, because november is when his friends drift away or throw everything he’s done back in his face. november is when people he doesn’t know do things he doesn’t want to his body. 

(those things happen in other months, though, but they seem to happen more often in november.)

it’s been a while since it happened. 

(a while is never enough.)

**Author's Note:**

> 6 years. feels like forever and yesterday.


End file.
